What's Wrong?
by Kazue Ichimaru
Summary: Gokudera tidak mengerti kenapa hanya dirinya saja yang tahu bahwa sang hujan bertingkah aneh hari ini. Dan dia tidak bisa untuk tidak peduli padanya. / "Kau sedang ada masalah, kan? mungkin aku bisa mendengarkannya, kalau kau mau…" —a friendship 8059 fanfic! Warning inside.


Gokudera memperhatikan helai-helai pemuda raven yang tertiup angin di hadapannya. Orang itu tertawa. Memakan bekal makan siangnya sambil sesekali bercerita pada pemuda berambut cokelat yang ada disebelah dirinya. Pemuda berambut cokelat yang dikenal sebagai _Vongola Decimo_ itu tertawa sebagai respon. _Itu bagus_, pikirnya. Tapi ada sesuatu yang mengganjal hatinya saat pemuda raven itu balas tersenyum.

_Senyuman itu… palsu. Tawa itu juga palsu_. Gokudera berkata pada diri sendiri, entah apa yang membuatnya berpikiran seperti itu.

Mencoba melirik, pemuda bersurai perak itu tak menemukan tatapan khawatir ataupun aneh di balik mata hazel sang langit.

_Apa Juudaime tidak sadar?_ Tanyanya pada diri sendiri. _Apa hanya aku yang sadar?_ Tapi Gokudera lebih memilih diam.

Dan dibalik tawa mereka berdua, Gokudera lebih memilih mengunci mulutnya dengan memakan roti. Lebih memilih diam dan memperhatikan figur si pemuda raven dengan senyum dan tawa palsu yang ada di balik topengnya.

_Ada apa denganmu, Yamamoto?_

* * *

**What's Wrong?**

**.**

**.**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! © Amano Akira**

**This fic and Gokudera Hayato © Kazue Ichimaru**

(dalam mimpi saya tapi :"D )

**.**

**Warning! Genre-nya labil, typos, OOC, abal, dll. Kalau tidak suka click 'back' aja ;D**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Sekolah sudah usai. Sang langit tidak bisa pulang bersama karena ada keperluan dengan guru spartannya. Terpaksa ia pulang bersama dengan pemuda raven ini. Sang mega memunculkan warna lembayung lembut, membuat Gokudera mendapati biasan oranye terpantul di wajah sang hujan.

"Oi, Yamamoto," Gokudera tanpa sadar memanggil nama pemuda raven itu.

"Ya, Gokudera?" Yamamoto sedikit menundukkan wajah menatap Gokudera.

"Err… tunggu sebentar, aku mau membeli minuman," ujar Gokudera lalu menghampiri _vending machine_.

"Uhm, oke." Yamamoto hanya mengerjapkan mata, lalu mengekori Gokudera. Ia mengernyit tatkala melihat pemuda perak itu membeli dua kotak susu yang biasa ia minum. _Sejak kapan Gokudera suka minum susu?_ pikirnya.

Gokudera menyodorkan satu kotak susu pada sang hujan, "untukmu…"

"Eh?" Yamamoto memiringkan kepala bingung.

"Kalau kubilang ini untukmu, ya ini untukmu! Sudahlah ambil, jangan banyak tanya!" Sang badai semakin menyodorkan kotak susu itu ke wajah Yamamoto.

"Hahaha, makasih ya, Gokudera!" Sang hujan tertawa sambil menerima kotak susu.

Gokudera hanya menundukkan wajah sambil menusuk sedotan ke kotak susu. "Che!" lalu mengulum sedotan dan menyesap likuid putih itu perlahan.

Yamamoto yang bingung karena sang badai hanya terdiam di tempat dan malah meminum susu, akhirnya mengikuti jejaknya meminum susu. "Enak, hahaha." Mencoba mencairkan kecanggungan, Yamamoto tertawa.

"Kau tahu? membuat _Juudaime_ tertawa itu bagus..." ujar sang badai tiba-tiba, "membuat ia tidak menyadari senyum dan tawa palsumu itu juga bagus. Sangat bagus karena dengan itu _Juudaime_ tidak perlu khawatir."

Yamamoto merasa sesuatu tengah menohok hatinya sekarang. "Maksudmu apa, Gokudera?"

"Kau sedang ada masalah, kan?" tanya Gokudera, menatap iris _auburn_ pemuda di depannya, "mungkin aku bisa mendengarkannya, kalau kau mau…"

Yamamoto semakin melebarkan irisnya kaget. Gokudera Hayato, sang penjaga badai, serigala penyendiri yang tidak pernah peduli pada orang lain sebelum bertemu dengan Vongola Decimo –dan sekarang pun masih hanya peduli pada Vongola Decimo– itu peduli dengan dirinya?

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu?" tanpa sadar Yamamoto menatap dalam iris _emerald_ itu. Alisnya sedikit berkerut saat ia bertanya.

"Kau tidak bisa menipu seorang tangan kanan dari _Juudaime_ ini, heh!" Gokudera berhenti mengulum sedotan. "Walau _Juudaime_ tertipu, aku tidak akan tertipu!" Tapi sebenarnya ia sendiri juga bingung mengapa dirinya bisa tahu tentang hal ini.

"Hahaha, begitu ya." Yamamoto tertawa kembali. Tatapannya menatap pemuda berambut perak itu teduh.

Gokudera merasa wajahnya memanas tanpa alasan. "Sial! Aku sudah repot-repot bertanya dan kau malah balas tertawa bodoh?" _'Kau tidak tahu betapa aku membuang harga diriku demi bertanya hal ini, hah?!'_ Setengah kata-katanya ia pendam dalam hati.

"Hahaha, maaf, Gokudera." Sang hujan menggaruk tengkuknya ragu. "Tapi aku tidak bisa mengatakannya sekarang. Tidak pada Tsuna, tapi mungkin padamu… tapi aku tidak tahu kapan. Jadi, maaf…"

Gokudera terdiam sejenak. "Oh, baiklah kalau begitu. Aku tidak peduli. Tapi kalau kau sampai membuat _Juudaime_ khawatir… kubunuh kau, _yakyuu-baka_!"

"Hahaha, tenang saja. Aku tidak akan membuat Tsuna khawatir." _'Dan aku juga tak mau membuatmu khawatir…'_

Sang badai membalikkan badannya. "Ayo pulang!" ucap —atau lebih ke membentak?— Gokudera, berjalan cepat mendahului sang hujan.

"Hahaha, tunggu Gokudera!" Tahu-tahu saja sebuah lengan telah melingkar di leher Gokudera. "Terimakasih atas susu ini ya!" Dan ia mendapati bahwa pemuda raven itu tengah tersenyum kepadanya. Senyum yang tulus, bukan palsu.

"K-kau sudah berterimakasih tadi."

"Tapi tadi belum lengkap..." Yamamoto memberi jeda, membuat iris _emerald_ itu mendelik, "kamu membelikan ini agar perasaanku membaik, kan? Hehe, makasih ya!"

"A-apa?!" Pipi seputih susu itu terlihat merona, "kau kepedean! Pergi mati sana, _yakyuu-baka_!"

"Hahaha." Dan sang hujan pun hanya tertawa melihat Gokudera berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dari rangkulannya.

.

.

.

end

[ 706 words story only ]

* * *

A/N : Hay hay haaaaay! Maaf kalau saya malah nge-publish 8059 lagi. Sebenarnya sih saya lagi proses buat fanfic 6918, tapi belum jadi-jadi karena malah kepikiran buat fanfic ini, hahaha. /dor/ Kira-kira ada yang bisa nebak si Yamamoto ada masalah apa? /wink wink/ /readers muntah/

Saya bingung ini fanfic genre-nya apaan. Jadi saya _tag_ sebagai _friendship_ saja. Soalnya kalau mau romance kurang terasa, tee-hee. Dan saya mulanya berencana membuat fanfic ini sebagai two-shoot. Tapi pas buat chapter 2 malah _stuck_. Jadi saya nggak tanggung jawab ini bakalan ada chapter 2-nya atau nggak ya! /desh/ /emangnya ada yang mau baca, zue?/

Ehm, fic ini sebenarnya terinspirasi dari temen saya. Tapi temen saya nggak se-_tsundere_ Gokudera, kok. Namanya juga cuma terinspirasi :D

At last, mind to RnR? ;)


End file.
